The Winx Legacies: The White Rose
by StarsMagic
Summary: The White Rose was a lost princess from the golden age of a fantisy land called Raingarden. She was thought to be the fairest, kindest princess that had ever lived. But the White Rose was nothing but a legend, a myth. So what happens when four young teenagers come into the world of Magix and tells Flora that she is the White Rose and her land was being conquered by a shadowy evil?


_**The Winx Legacies: The White Rose**_

**AN: Hey Fanatics! This is my newest FanFiction Series. I have to clear up some things though before you read this story, otherwise you'll be completely confused. So first, ages of the Winx. It might not seem important right now, but it will be later on in the story. **

**Flora – 16 Years Old Helia – 19 Years Old**

**Musa – 17 Years Old Riven – 18 Years Old**

**Tecna – 17 Years Old Timmy – 17 Years Old**

**Bloom – 17 Years Old Sky – 18 Years Old **

**Layla – 18 Years Old Nabu – 19 Years Old **

**Stella – 18 Years Old Brandon – 18 Years Old**

**Again, I know this seems unimportant right now, but it will be more important later on in the story. Also, the Winx are in their Junior year of High School at Alfea. They are in their Enchantix Form. This is **_**my **_**version of Season 4. For So Alone and Soar Above followers, I will be continuing those stories. Also, another important note is that, in this story Alfea is from 8****th**** grade to 12****th****. I have to do it that way in order for this story to work. Sorry if that's a little weird. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or any of its characters. Winx Club was created and belongs to Iginio Straffi. I am not making any money off of the website or story. **

_**Chapter One**_

_**A New Year, A New Problem**_

Returning to Alfea was Flora's favorite part of the year; she actually enjoyed it more than the actual year itself. She couldn't help but love the rush she would get after seeing her friends for the first time in months. Not only that, since Alfea started at the beginning of autumn, the weather was perfect in Flora's opinion. It was as if she was returning home after a long vacation away. However, it never seemed to stay that way. Year after year there was some sort of evil that her and her friends, the Winx, had to defeat. First it was the Trix, then Darkar, then Valtor. While she loved helping people and righting wrong, she couldn't help but wish just once someone else could step in and defeat the evil. Not only was she behind on her school work, but she had to retake some of the class she was set to take last year because she missed too many days. If there was one thing she prided herself on, it was maintaining a straight 'A' average. While it was true the Ms. Faragonda didn't fail them, and they didn't have to repeat their sophomore year, Flora was honestly afraid that some new form of evil would emerge from the shadows and it be up to the Winx Club to defeat them. She didn't want people to misunderstand her, Flora was completely grateful for everything that had happened to her so far. She was able to see things that other fairies could only dream of seeing at such a young age.

Flora leaned into the comfortable reclining coach chair that she was currently seated on making her way to Alfea. There were few people on her hover bus, mostly because most Linphea fairies choose to stay on the planet and help their mothers with taking care of the house and such. For Flora, however, being Princess of Linphea, it was decided it was essential for her to get the proper education in magic. Flora shifted uncomfortably remembering the conversation she had with her parents and the Council of the Elders when they discovered she was putting her life in danger. She tried to explain to them how vital she was to the Club, but they just weren't listening. It took the entire Winx Club, Ms. Faragonda, and a couple of Company of Light Members to convince her parents and the Elders they had nothing to worry about. Flora glazed out of her window, attempting to push that memory out of her mind. She settled herself further into her seat, trying to get comfortable for the long trip ahead. Flora's thoughts drifted before settling on the hope that this year would be her best year. She allowed those blissful, yet foolish, thoughts carry her off into a deep sleep.

The sound Flora awoke to was the loud honking of the hover bus's horn. She discovered that she was the only one on the bus and the driver was looking quite irritable at the moment. Flora blushed a deep shade of red before scurrying to reach over head and grab her carry on and single potted plant. She quickly and swiftly swung her bad over her shoulder and carried her plant carefully down the ail of the bus. She stepped off of the bus, breathing in the fresh air, as she went to the side to gather her things.

She didn't have much, just two simple light blue suitcases with a detailed flower design painted on the front. She hexed the two bags, allowing them to carry themselves, and walked happily into the doors of Alfea. Finally, after three months, she was home again. She was finally to the place where she could wear simple skirts and shirts, instead of elaborate dresses and uncomfortable shoes. She could finally see her best friends, the people she considered her sisters. And of course, there was Helia. Helia had been on Flora's mind practically all summer. He was helping his Uncle repair and add on the Red Fountain, so Flora had only been able to see him once. But she did miss him. A lot. He was one of the few things that really kept her going. Just thinking about him made her giggle and blush a light tone of pink. She knew it was a bit early to decide this, but she honestly though she loved him. She would never tell him that of course, but she knew it was true inside her heart.

Flora turned down the long hallway making her way towards her regular dorm room, the one she shared with the Winx. She stopped at the pale blue door and fished her keys out of the pocket of her pink skirt. She jiggled the key around in the lock a while before the door swung open and she was greeted by fresh, cool air. Flora knew from the moment she stepped into the room Musa was already there. She could easily tell by the air condition of the room. Musa absolutely loved having a cold room, much to Bloom's and Stella's demise. That was one of the main arguments last year, about whether or not to turn the air conditioning on. Flora actually preferred a bit of a cooler breeze, but she didn't like to stir trouble, and usually stayed out of the long 'creative discussions' the three girls usually had.

As Flora rounded the corner and entered the room she shared with Bloom, she couldn't help but be taken back. She couldn't believe she was already in her junior year of high school. It felt as though it was yesterday when she first met the other girls and began her magical journey. Flora was in fact the youngest of the Winx girls. While it was only be eight months, she almost always felt the weakest of the Winx Club. Bloom had the most powerful ability in all of the Realms, Layla was the first to receive her Charmix and Enchantix, not to mention she started a year later than the others, Stella was by far the most outgoing and creative, able to come up with some of the greatest plans ever devised, Tecna was the smartest of the group, she know everything about every subject, and Musa was the most strong-willed, stubborn, and powerful person Flora had ever met.

But then there was her. Flora, the youngest of the Winx Club, the meekest, the one with the not so threatening power. She couldn't help but compare herself to the other girls, and she wasn't happy with the results. Flora claimed the bed she had slept in for the past three years and sighed. She walked out of her room and into the common room, where she found Musa asleep with the TV blaring.

"Musa." She shook her friend, but Musa was a heavy sleeper. "Musa you shouldn't sleep here, it's not good for you back." She subsided a giggle when Musa finally come to, tired and groggily asking where she was.

"What happened?" Flora asked taking a seat next to Musa, "Where were you asleep on the couch?" Musa yawned, stretching her arms high above her head before dropping them.

"I didn't get much sleep on the hover bus last night." Musa confessed shaking her head. While it was Flora's favorite time of year, it was Musa's least. The hover bus that came to her realm was old and bumpy, not to mention over crowded with people just like Musa.

Flora smiled sweetly, her eyes showing that she was genuinely sorry for Musa's predicament. In Flora's second year at Alfea, she had spent a week at Musa's then was going to just ride to Magix with her. It was a bad idea. Flora, being the kind and gentle person she was, was defiantly a mouse in a herd of cats. Musa had tried riding the bus to Alfea from Flora's home planet, but she found the silence awkward and began to make a scene, thrust being banished from the Linphea Hover Bus. "Well, that doesn't really surprise me." Flora laughed quietly, "What time did you get here?"

"I don't know, maybe two hours ago?" Musa guessed, finally collecting enough will power to push herself off the couch. "However long, I've probably been asleep long enough. I should go unpack." She told Flora with a slight grin as she walked over to the doors of the room she shared with Tecna. "You should too. Stella should be here in a couple of minutes, which means we won't have any time to do anything." Flora laughed whole heartedly, completely agreeing with that statement. She stood up, brushing her skirt down, and walked into her room.

Flora managed to get just about everything unpacked and put away with no time to spare. Tecna had arrived about thirty minutes ago, Bloom twenty, Layla five, and Stella walked through the doors the instant Flora put her last potted plant down. Flora smiled and greeted Stella, but tuned her out soon afterwards. She just couldn't help but smile at the fact it was a new year at Alfea. She vowed to make this one the best one yet.

_If only she knew. . . _

**AN:**

**REVIEW! (:**


End file.
